Seven Days of Being Red's Girl
by sendmetosanfran
Summary: Liz pretends to be Red's girlfriend. Sequel to Seven Days of Being Sick. Can be read independently.
1. Chapter 1

Liz walked in after Red had gotten off the phone. She had only heard the end of what was said. So, she had no idea what it had been about. The look that he had given her made her worry. It was his, 'I'm sorry, but I have to do this,' look.

"What did you do?" Liz questioned, giving him a stern look. He gave a sheepish chuckle and motioned for her to sit next to him.

"I've got some business to attend to, and it's going to take a little while," he responded. Liz furrowed her brow.

"How long?" She asked, shifting a little closer to him.

"A week," he replied. "We have to be there today."

"... We?" She said in shock. Red had only done business without her. She had just stayed behind in their current safe house. "What do you need me for?" At that, Red blushed lightly.

"Well," he started and paused. While he thought, he chewed the inside of his cheek. "I... um... need you to pose as my girlfriend."

"... I want an explanation," Liz stated. There was no way that he was getting out of this.

"People tend to like you more if you can hold up a romantic relationship. So, I said that I had been in a relationship for the past six months."

"That doesn't mean that I had to come with you," Liz responded.

"They told me to bring you along."

"Damn it."

"There's one more thing," he said and Liz gave him a suspicious look.

"What?"

"When we get there, it'll look odd if we don't kiss, and I won't be able to ask for permission while they're looking," Red explained.

"So, you're asking to kiss me?" Liz questioned.

"I just need to know if I have permission in advance," he replied. Liz thought for a moment. He had said that they'd been in a relationship for six months. So, they wouldn't have to be lovey dovey, but they would still have to kiss every so often. If they didn't, it would raise some suspicion.

"Fine, I give you permission," Liz stated. She thought a little longer before thinking of something. "Do you think we can without looking awkward?"

"I'm sure we can," he responded. Liz shifted a little closer on the sofa. Where was this going?

"Prove it."

"... What?"

"Kiss me," she instructed. Red gave her a strange look. This felt like a test, like he was supposed say no. Of course, that was a test that he wouldn't mind failing. Leaning forward, he tilted his head. Unfortunately, Liz tilted hers the same way.

"Sorry," she said after bumping noses with him.

"This may not be as easy as I thought," Red stated. He backed away a few inches before leaning in again. This time, they got their lips together. It was rigid and awkward. "I feel like there's supposed to be some movement."

"Let's just try it again," Liz instructed. Red sighed and leaned back in. This time, Liz hummed and leaned in closer. She put her hand on his chest and was shocked when he pulled away. "Why did you do that?"

"I thought you were pushing me away," Red responded, voice husky and eyes slightly dilated.

"No, I was just putting my hand on your chest."

"Oh,"

"Let's just try this one more time," Liz said, shifting closer to him again. He put his hand on her hip and quickly found her lips again. Liz shifted slighty when he gave a low moan that sounded like a growl. After another minute, Liz pulled back. Red had to stop himself from closing the gap again.

"I think we can manage now," Liz said. Red looked a little confused before remembering why they were doing this. He bit his lower lip which was kiss swollen.

"... Maybe we should practice a little more."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes," he answered honestly. Liz rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you'll get plenty of chances while we're gone."

"What about right now?"

"We're done for right now."

"Damn."


	2. Chapter 2

The house that Red and Liz pulled up in front of was big and beautiful. It was a Victorian in pastel colors. Liz couldn't help but notice the excited look that Red had on his face.  
"Why are you so happy?" Liz asked as they walked towards the front door. Since they were pretending to be in a relationship, Liz held his hand as they walked.  
"They're old friends of mine. I think you'll like them," he responded, knocking on the front door. A moment later, the door opened to show a slim gray haired man. His face lit up in a smile.  
"Charles! How have you been?" Red asked as he and Charles hugged tightly.  
"Donna," Charles called. "Raymond is here!"  
The flow of conversation began immediately as Charles pulled them inside and led them to the sofa. Donna, who was about the same age as Charles, came in and joined them. The only thing that Liz could do was try to keep up with what they were saying.  
"So, this is your girl?" Donna said. "She's very pretty."  
"She certainly is," Red stated with a smile before putting his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her closer and kissed her lips gently. Liz closed her eyes and leaned into it. If she had to do this, she planned on enjoying it.  
"I'm glad that you asked if she could come along," charles said. Red felt Liz tense up instantly. This wasn't good. He'd told her that Charles had told him to bring her. Liz pulled away and gave Red a smile that he knew was fake. It sent a chill down his spine.  
"He is really considerate," Liz responded and snuggled into his chest. Red gulped slightly while he put his arms around her. This was not going to end well.

* * *

"You are such an ass," Liz stated after Red closed the bedroom door behind him.  
"I'm beginning to think that's your favorite phrase," Red responded as Liz groaned and picked up a pillow. "Of course, it a step up from when you'd call me a monste- ouff," Red said before getting smacked in the face with the pillow, making a small 'thump' noise. "Is there anything else that I need to know?"  
"Well... This isn't actually a business trip."  
Thump "I'm sorry I lied."  
Thump. "Please stop hitting m-,"  
Thump. "Lizzie,"  
Thump. "Damn it! Li-,"  
Thump.  
At that one, Red grabbed the pillow and jerked it away from her. She gave him a dirty look which made him hold the pillow over his chest. She was pissed, and he didn't want to get hurt.  
"You're just lucky that I don't have a pen," she growled. He clenched his jaw when he noticed the pen on the nightstand. There was no chance that he'd let his gaze flicker to it. He didn't want to tip her off that it was there.  
"I'm sorry."  
"I mean, why would you even lie about this?" Liz asked. She huffed and started pacing. While she was turned the other way, Red grabbed the pen and slipped it into his pocket. Thankfully, she never noticed.  
"... I really don't have an answer," Red stated. He held the pillow out, but she made no move for it. "Would it make you feel better to smack me a few more times?"  
"No," she answered before grabbing the top blanket. "You're gonna need that," she added before shoving the blanket at him, "and this."  
"... Why?"  
"You're sleeping on the floor."

Liz woke up a little past one in the morning. It felt like she was freezing. Red, on the other hand, was curled up on the floor under his blanket. This may have not been her best idea.  
"Red," she called but got no answer. "Red," she said but still didn't get an answer. She groaned before sliding her foot off the bed. Her foot connected with his rear, making him jump.  
"GAH!" he yelped. "What?"  
"I'm cold. Get your ass up here," Liz ordered, making him groan. After a sigh, he got up and moved towards the bed. "Bring the blanket."  
"Alright," he said and yawned. He grabbed the blanket before laying down next to her and spreading it over them. Liz cuddled into his chest while he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Goodnight, sweetheart," he stated and kissed her temple.  
"Don't kiss me, and don't call me sweetheart. I'm sure you'll get plenty of chances throughout the week."  
"Should I stop cuddling too?"  
"No," she said and wrapped her arms around him tighter. "You're warm."


	3. Chapter 3

Liz thought that she'd have to spend all of her time with Red. Instead, she ended up spending the day with Donna. It had been plenty of fun, but by the time she got back to the bedroom, she was completely wasted.

Red was sitting against the headboard with a book in his lap. The scent of alcohol was a little strong but not enough for Red to be disturbed. It did shock him a little when Liz moved his book and sat on his lap. He flinched and blinked at her in confusion. She smiled at him before laying down with her head on his chest, still in his lap.

"Lizzie?" He asked in confusion. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What are you doi-hmff!"

Liz's mouth pressed against his roughly. He stayed still in shock until he felt her push her tongue into his mouth. He wanted desperately to kiss her back, but he wouldn't do it when he could blatantly taste the margarita that she had earlier. Well, one of many margaritas. He pulled back with an audible pop which got a confused look from her.

"What are you doing?" He asked. She leaned her head down to where the bridge of her nose pressed against his neck. Her breath fluttered across his skin making him shiver.

"I had drinks with Donna," she stated.

"I knew that part," Red responded. She gave a little giggle which sent a chill down his spine. Granted, it was a good chill. "I meant why are you kissing me?"

"Well, Donna said that she was gonna have fun with Charles. I thought that we could have fun," she responded and lifted her head. She undid the top button on his shirt and started fiddling with the second. "Besides, you look cute in this suit."

Liz continued with her assault on his buttons while Red tried to straighten out his thoughts. She played with the small amount of chest hair that was visible. His heart pounded in his chest. He wanted her so much but wouldn't do anything while she was drunk. That just wouldn't be right. Plus, she'd murder him when she was sober.

"Sweetheart, Donna's idea of fun is monopoly," Red stated and put his hand over hers to stop her. This was no time to test his resilience. "Besides, when you're sober again, I'll gladly have fun with you."

"Okay, that's fair," she responded. Her hand slide down over his chest and rested on his stomach. She laid her head back down before slipping her hand lower.

"Lizzie!" Red yelped when her hand got dangerously close to his crotch. He swatted her hand getting a snicker from her. "That isn't okay, Lizzie."

"I'm only teasing," she stated before giving a strange look. "I don't feel too good."

Thinking that she was about to vomit, Red got them both up. He tried to get her to the bathroom but only ended up with her hand gripping his ass like her life depended on it. Red yelped and jumped away. Liz laughed and fell back onto the bed.

"You have a great ass!" Liz said, laying flat on her back. Red blushed and sat next to her on the bed. Of course, he kept his distance. A drunk Liz was a tricky and apparently horny Liz. "Can you lay down with me?"

"No,"

"Why not?" She whined with a pout.

"Because, you keep grabbing at me," Red responded. Liz gave him a sad face which made him cave almost instantly. He groaned before laying down next to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close. Any other time, he would have enjoyed that she had his head against her breasts. Right now, he struggled to scoot up.

"Red,"

"What is it, Lizzie?" Red asked when she curled into his chest.

"I don't feel good."

"I'm not falling for that again," Red stated. No sooner than the words came out of his mouth, Liz threw up on the front of his shirt. "Ah, damn it!"

"Sorry,"

* * *

Sorry this got uploaded so late. I've had a busy morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Liz woke up with a splitting headache. There was no denying that she was hungover. At least the heat that Red was putting off was pleasant. She turned over and scooted a little closer to him. He snored while he laid on his stomach.

Liz couldn't help smiling at how peaceful he looked.

Her smile fell when her gaze shifted to his back. She'd forgotten how bad his scars were. Hesitantly, she ran her fingers over the damaged flesh. Somehow, it seemed ironic that a man who dressed so well would have such gnarled scarring. Her fingers continued tracing until she reached the edge of his boxers.

She raised up, careful not to wake him. How far down did his scars go? Without thinking of what she was doing, she slipped the fabric a bit lower. Her fingers continued to follow the scars farther down before she placed her palm over the last bit of gnarled skin. She was so distracted by it that she didn't notice when the snoring stopped.

Red blinked in confusion before furrowing his brow. Was that what he thought it was? He looked over his shoulder at the distracted woman.

"Why the hell are you cupping my ass?" He questioned. Liz jumped away quickly, nearly taking his underwear with her. Red pulled his boxers over his exposed rump while she tried to keep from falling off the bed.

"I swear that wasn't what it looked like!" She yelped. Red gave her a strange look while he turned over.

"Really? Was it what it felt like?" He asked making her blush.

"I didn't mean for you to wake up!"

"... So, you wanted to touch me in my sleep?"

"Yes... no... That's not what I meant!" Liz stammered. Red rubbed his forehead when a headache started to form.

"Was it not enough that you puked on me, yesterday?"

"I puked on you?" She asked and he nodded. "I'm sorry," she said and laid back down next to him.

"You also shoved your tongue in my mouth," Red stated, getting a horrified look from her.

"I was gonna try to cuddle my way out of this, but I don't think I can now," she responded. Red chucked and put an arm around her waist.

"As long as you don't grab my ass again, that shouldn't be a problem."

"So, you have no issue with me shoving my tongue in your mouth?"

"Not as long as your sober."

"I forgot that you're a pervert," Liz said, moving closer to him. He chuckled into her shoulder.

"Really? I'm the pervert?"


	5. Chapter 5

This wasn't a place that Red expected to find himself in. He especially didn't expect Liz to look so happy about it. She was sitting in the booth next to him, watching the people dancing. Red held his arm around her shoulder while he sipped on his drink. He'd never been one for night clubs and was shocked that Donna and Charles were.

"You know, we're supposed to act like a couple," Liz said, shifting closer. Red nodded and sipped his drink. "Then, maybe, we should go dance."

"Sweetheart, that is not what I call dancing," he responded before glancing at people on the dance floor. "I call that flailing."

"So? It's fun," Liz stated. Red rubbed his thumb over her shoulder. "I'm not getting you out there, am I?"

"Not a chance, sweetheart."

Liz sighed and leaned against his chest. She really wanted to get out on the dance floor. That wasn't something that she got a chance to do very often even though she enjoyed it. Right now, Red was her best way to get to go dance.

"I'm gonna go get a drink," she stated, and Red let her get out of the booth. She walked away towards the bar. Before she could make it to the bar, another man approached her.

"Wanna dance?" He asked. Liz glanced back at Red.

"Actually, I'm here with someone," she replied.

"Don't worry, I won't cross any lines. I won't even touch you," He assured her. Her gaze shifted back to Reddington. She did want to dance, and she and Red weren't actually together. So, what was the problem.

"Alright," she said. After a minute, she was dancing and having a good time in the middle of the crowd. Of course, that was only for that minute. The next thing she knew, Red was pushing his way between her and the man dancing with her.

"Stay away from her," Red growled.

"Red, What are you doing?" Liz questioned as his arm wrapped around her waist. The man she'd danced with back away, afraid of Red who was giving him an intense glare. "He was just dancing with me!"

"You came here with me. You have no business with him," Red stated sternly. She held his hard gaze while crossing her arms.

"Are you jealous?" She asked making his eye twitch.

"I don't get jealous. I just don't like you dancing with someone else when you're with me," Red responded. Liz rolled her eyes. Yeah, that didn't sound like jealousy at all.

"Well, here's the deal. Either you dance with me, or I'm gonna go find someone else," she said. Red sighed as he thought. He placed a hand on her waist while he took her hand in his other. "... What are you doing?"

"I thought you wanted to dance," he said with a furrowed brow.

"You can't waltz in a nightclub," she replied which caused his hands to slip away.

"Tango?"

"Do either of us look like we could do the tango?" She questioned.

"The flamenco?"

"I'm not entirely sure what that one is."

"The mambo?"

"That didn't look that great on the music video," Liz answered getting a confused look from him.

"Music video?"

"Yeah, for mambo number five."

"Five? What happened to one through four?" He asked. This time, Liz gave him the confused look. "Oh forget it! Lizzie, can we just go sit down? I'll buy you a drink," Red tried to bargain. Liz shook her head.

"Just follow my lead," she instructed and started moving her hips. Red watched for a moment. "Come on."

"Just give me a minute," he stated. When his minute had passed, Liz reached forward. Her hands landed on his hips and tried to get him to move. Finally, Red started to move like she was instructing.

It felt awkward and strange, but he'd rather do the than watch her dance with another man. Besides, the smile on Liz's face was enough. Of course, he hadn't expected her to turn around and press her rear to his hips. His movement faltered while his eyes widened.

"Keep moving," Liz instructed, not wanted to just grind on him.

"What are you doing? Is this normal for clubs?" He questioned, voice a little hoarse.

"Yes, this is normal."

"...We should have come here sooner."


	6. Chapter 6

Red should have realized something before they got here. Your friends always have dirt on you. No exceptions. Ever.

Red had his arm wrapped Liz's shoulder while he and his friends chatted about when they were younger. Liz mostly just sat back and listened. Of course, she also accepted the few kisses that Red would occasionally press against her lips or cheek. Once or twice, she had leaned in and kissed him first. If he said anything about it later, she'd say that she'd just been playing her part.

"You can't deny that you had a few odd phases too, Raymond," Donna said. Red had teased her about a few quirks that she had when she was in her twenties. He should have known that she'd have something to get him back. "Like when you tried to be an author."

Red blushed and clenched his jaw. He'd forgotten about that. It only made things worse when Donna got up and went in search of where she thought that she had a few copies.

"You wrote?" Liz asked, noticing the embarrassed look on his face. "What did you write?"

"That's not important, sweetheart," Red responded, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"Found it!" Donna called, holding a thick stack of papers.

"Crap," Red muttered when the papers were handed over to Liz. His blush deepened a little when she started to thumb through it.

"Red! This is smut!" Liz exclaimed, laughing. He blushed even harder and sank lower in his seat.

"Shut up," He muttered. Liz chuckled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

"Will you put that down already?" Red snapped after seeing Liz reading again. Honestly, was she trying to torture him?

"Why?" She questioned, looking up at the frustrated man.

"Because, it's horrible!" He said. Liz rolled her eyes and looked back to the paper. "Lizzie."

"I'm guessing you wrote this because you were horny and jerking off wasn't doing it for you," she stated.

"Elizabeth!" Red snapped, face a bright crimson. When she only smirked, he snatched the papers away from her. I'm not letting you read any more of this."

"Why not?" She asked, trying to get it back. Liz leaned against him while she reached for the papers that he was holding over his head.

"These stories are embarrassing," he responded. She reached higher only to have him grab her wrist. He was gentle about it, but she still pouted when he pushed her away.

"Why does this bother you so much?"

"... It just does," he answered. Really, he didn't have a reason. It just embarrassed him.

"Seriously?" She asked. He shifted slightly and nodded. "Fine, I won't read it."

"Thank you."

* * *

Liz sometimes had a hard time doing what she said that she'd she would. At least she'd waited for Red to go to sleep before she grabbed the papers and holed herself up in the bathroom. She chewed on her nails while she read through the pages. Unfortunately, she was completely emersed when she ran out of pages.

"That can't be it," she muttered, flipping the last one over in search of more words. She had to know the ending. Without considering what she was doing, she went into the bedroom.

"Red," she said as she shook him. He woke up with a grunt and looked up at her in confusion.

"Huh?"

"You know how I said that I wouldn't read anymore of that story?" She asked. Red narrowed his eyes at her.

"How much did you read?"

"... All of it."

"Really?" He asked in exasperation. Liz grabbed his shoulder to keep him from turning away from her.

"I need to know what happens next," she stated getting a strange look from him.

"Why?"

"Because you left it on a cliff hanger,"

"It's not even a good plot line."

"Bull shit."

"Language, Elizabeth!"

"Just tell me how it ends," she said.

"I don't know... uh, they live happily ever after," Red replied trying to turn back over to go to sleep.

"Red," she whined. He groaned and turned back towards her.

"Lizzie, I don't even remember what it was about," he said. She gave him a small pout and leaned over him farther.

"If you read part of it, could you remember?" She asked and he shook his head. "What if I gave you a little motivation?"

"... What do you mean?" Red questioned. Liz leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. Red made a noise of shock before leaning into it. After a minute, Liz pulled back.

"How's that?"

"...I might need a little more convincing," he stated. Liz rolled her eyes but still kissed him again, letting it linger. Red hummed and let his hands trail up the back of her arms to her shoulders. By the time she backed away, he was a little breathless. "Okay, I'll take a look at that story, now."

"Thank you," she said before bolting up. She came back with the papers and practically threw them at him. Red rummaged through the pages and gave a confused look. "What?"

"You're not gonna like this."

"What is it?"

"I didn't write this," he answered. She blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"I think Charles wrote this. And before you think of it. No, you can't go make out with him for answers."

"So, I kissed you for nothing?"

"...Yeah,"


	7. Chapter 7

"Lizzie," Red called, shaking her shoulders. She'd laid down to take a nap an hour ago. "Lizzie."

"Wha?" She said after waking up. Blinking up at him, she frowned.

"Donna and Charles are expecting us to be downstairs soon," he stated. She gave a small groan and clutched her pillow.

"You interrupted a really good dream," she muttered and looked as though she would fall asleep again. Red flung her clothes at her, making her flinch when a dress hit her head.

"We need to get ready," he said, straightening his vest. "Well, you need to get ready."

"Do you think Charles will tell me how that story ends?" Liz asked making Red pause. He glanced over at her to see that she was finally sitting up.

"Please tell me you didn't dream about that smutty story," he said. Liz rolled her eyes and flung her pillow at him. He caught it with ease before smirking. "You could have just woken me up and lived it."

"Do you always have to flirt?"

"When it comes to you, yes."

* * *

Dinner had gone exceedingly well. Red had gotten to talk and laugh with his friends while holding Liz's hand under the table. She'd gotten to watch him laughing and smiling while she sipped her wine. She had to admit that it was nice seeing him this happy.

When it came time for dessert, Donna and Charles had ordered something to share. Not to be outdone, Red ordered something for him and Liz. Of course, after he did it, he gave her a worried look as if wondering if she had wanted to do things differently. The worried look went away when she ran her thumb over his knuckles soothingly.

A moment later, the waiter came with a hot fudge covered brownie with ice cream. Liz's mouth watered just looking at the thing. Needless to say, she was happy that Red let her have the first bite. Of course, she did give him a nasty look when he took two bites in a row instead of passing her the spoon again. He blushed and handed it back over to her. Instead of giving it back, she just held a bite out for him. He hesitated but still leaned forward and took the bite.

"Keeping me in line, Lizzie?" He asked with a chuckle. She smiled, getting a bite for herself.

"When it comes to food, you can't be trusted," she responded. Donna and Charles exchanged amused glances. It was funny to see the two of them looking at each other with goo goo eyes like they'd never been on a date before.

* * *

Red and Liz walked back down the hall hand in hand. Every once in a while, one of them would stagger a little. They'd both eaten and drank a little too much to where it was nearly a high. Red opened the door for them to go inside.

"That was fun," Liz stated, sitting on the edge of the bed and slipping her shoes off. Red nodded while he unbuttoned his vest. Liz bit her lower lip as she watched him. Even with being well past tipsy, she wasn't sure if she should say this.

"Hey, Red," she called.

"Hmm?" He hummed looking over at her. She gave him a coy smile that sent a chill down his spine.

"You said something earlier about living that story?" She asked. His eyes widened slightly. It didn't take a genius to understand what she was implying. It also didn't take a genius to understand why he was over to her in a second, lips plastered to hers with his fingers in her hair. Liz let her eyes slip shut while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He made a noise in the back of his throat before leaning forward. She tasted like wine and chocolate.

Liz pulled him down to where he was on top of her. He started to trail kisses down her neck before stopping altogether. Liz furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Red?" She asked. She jumped a little when he snored in her ear. "How the hell did he fall asleep at a time like this?" She asked and tried to push him away. He clung to her waist and continued to snore. "How do I get you off of me?"

* * *

That's the last chapter for this one. Another set should be up soon.


End file.
